


Dizzy

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [23]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drama, F/F, Hospitalization, IRON! IRON WITHIN IRON WITHOUT, Injury, Injury Recovery, Love, That's the Beifong Motto, We all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Lin shows how she embodies the family creed as soon as she wakes up
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	Dizzy

Lin wakes up a week later, startling Kya when she says around a throat rough by the lack of use.

“I’m dizzy”

Kya rushes to her side, crying and kisses her darling profoundly between whimpers of joy.

Lin, ever one to scoff at the jaws of death, chortles and says when she processes why Kya is so upset.

“It shows those bastards didn’t have my mom growing up, thinking something like that would have a chance of killing me”

Kya laughs and this makes the doctors rush in.

When they’re done with her, Lin tries to stand up and when she fails to do so for the third time, she sighs at her legs giving under her and asks them how long until she can go back to work with a look that makes the youngest of them finally understand why the Beifong name is so feared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're liking these! Please check out the other works in this series!
> 
> They're all connected!


End file.
